


Journal

by prettyfaroutman



Series: Lovely Little Ficlets 31 Day Challenge [7]
Category: Nothing Much to Do
Genre: M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 15:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3139163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyfaroutman/pseuds/prettyfaroutman





	Journal

**5 August**

“Hypothetically?!” What. The. Fuck. What the ACTUAL FUCK.

(later)

Still too baffled to even think, but I need to sort this out, because I don’t know what to do. I can’t believe they posted that. I can’t believe they even had that conversation. I can’t believe Pedro…

But like, it’s Hero, right? She’s head over heels for Claudio. Anyone with eyes can see it. How could they even think…?

BUT EVEN IF SHE WEREN’T, how is it a good idea to post that shit to YouTube? That’s the part that I really can’t grasp. Even if they are actually soliciting advice from people, as Ben’s description says (which, like, since when is it a good idea to base decisions on YouTube comments???), anyone in the school could see this and start spreading rumors, because it’s pretty fucking obvious that whatever they’re talking about isn’t hypothetical. I should tell Hero about this before somebody else finds out.

Shit, though. Who the hell am I to step into their relationship? Claud is the one who needs to talk to her, not me. I mean, I guess I could talk to him. But what could I say that Ben hasn’t already said? Maybe I should talk to Ben? But he clearly agrees with me. It was a shitty decision to post the video, but I’m sure if Claudio asks him what to do, he’ll tell him to talk to Hero again.

Ugh, but what if he asks Pedro what to do? Should I talk to Pedro?

I really don’t want to talk to Pedro.

 

**7 August**

Hero still seems good, and I haven’t heard anyone talking about Ben’s video yet, so that seems like a good sign. I think most people have forgotten that he’s vlogging…? But Hero posted a video yesterday where she spoke very clearly about how much she cares for Claud, and I’m sure he’ll watch that. Of course he will - right?

I’m still worried, though. Pedro just seemed so messed up about the whole thing, and I’m worried that he’ll get Claudio riled up. They’ve been hanging out a lot lately. And Pedro is so hard to resist when he’s made his mind up about something. Ugh. I really need to talk to him, don’t I? Shit. Okay, I’ll talk to him tomorrow.

 

**8 August**

I couldn’t do it. I couldn’t face him.

I was talking to Ursula about it last weekend, and she says that he meant it all in good fun, but I can’t even think about it without feeling so ashamed. “Hilarious?” UGH. It would have been better if he hadn’t said anything at all. At least then I could keep imagining better scenarios.

Monday. I’ll talk to him on Monday for sure.

 

**11 August**

Things really seemed to be okay with Hero and Claudio, from what I saw today, which is a relief. And as far as I can tell, no one else has watched Ben’s video, so I’m just gonna assume things have worked themselves out.

Which is lucky, because it turns out I’m a coward - I still can’t talk to Pedro.

 

**16 August.**

Oh God. Why didn’t I say something? This is all my fault. Shit. SHIT.


End file.
